Giving Mary Away for RJ LUPINS KAT
by JMS529
Summary: LJ Secret Snowflake prompt Stan giving Mary away at her wedding to Marshall


Giving Mary Away

Mary stood in front of the full length mirror in the bride's room. She turned around several times to make sure everything was perfect. Running her hands down the sides of her wedding dress, she turned one last time to look in the mirror. It was funny how much a difference it makes who your fiancé is. With Raph she had fought tooth and nail against anything to do with the wedding. This wedding she actively participated in the plans. She never thought that would happen, or that she'd actually enjoy it. Not that she'd ever tell anyone that.

The dress was satin with re-embroidered lace, crystal beadings, sequins and spaghetti straps. She wanted a little pizzazz to the dress so it had a hunter green section in front that ran around the back and started up again after the buttons and ran down to the cathedral train. Mary smiled at the color. She originally was going for the eggplant in honor of the dead Probe, but she'd seen the picture with the hunter green and loved the way it caused the dress to stand out.

There was a knock on the door before she heard a voice.

"Are you decent?"

"Come on in Stan," Mary replied.

Stan entered and stopped dead in his tracks.

"You look absolutely stunning," Stan said.

"Thanks. How's the groom holding up?" Mary asked.

"Freakishly calm. Although he's been hoping for this moment for a long time," Stan shrugged.

"I was blind for a long time," Mary whispered, softly.

"He knew you were worth the wait," Stan replied.

"Our first 'date' wasn't even called a date. He tried to cover it up as just two friends going to watch the Fourth of July fireworks after we had dropped Evans off with his new marshals," Mary said. Smiling she recalled that day.

_Marshall and Mary had arrived back in Albuquerque from transferring a witness out of town. The witness had run into an old acquaintance that was visiting some relatives and had to be transferred. They had returned back mid afternoon. Marshall dropped Mary off at the office and stated he needed to run an errand and would be back shortly_.

_Upon his return he began to fill out their paperwork on the transfer. Marshall kept looking over at her like he wanted to ask her something. ___

_"Just ask before I start shooting spit wads at you," Mary said, irritably. ___

_"Do you have plans for tonight?" Marshall asked. ___

_"Not really, why?" ___

_"Would you like to come with me to watch the fireworks?" Marshall asked. ___

_"Are you going to feed me?" Mary replied. ___

_"Of course, otherwise you'd eat my arm. You get that way when not fed, especially after a long drive. See how you are?" Marshall smirked. ___

_"I don't do crowds," Mary reminded. ___

_"Alas, not to worry. I've found a spot that no one has discovered." ___

_"Beer?" ___

_"Would I neglect you?" Marshall asked. ___

_"Alright, as long as there is food and beverage, you can count me in," Mary replied. It was Marshall and fireworks or spending time with Jinx, Brandi and Peter. Marshall won every time. ___

_They finished the paperwork and climbed into Marshall's truck. When he didn't stop to pick up any food or drink Mary became suspicious, but he promised and he didn't break his promises. They finally arrived at a location that was away from everyone and wide open. Mary smiled. No one but Marshall would think about coming to a place like this for fireworks. ___

_Marshall reached behind the seat and grabbed a blanket. ___

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mary asked. ___

_"The food and drinks are in the cooler in the truck bed," Marshall replied. ___

_Getting out Marshall laid the blanket out and then climbed in. He offered Mary a hand which she naturally refused. She stopped at the cooler and moved it closer to the back. Once she was comfortable she wasn't getting up. ___

_"So how did you find this place, anyways?" Mary asked, curiously. ___

_"I was driving around one night about the same time the fireworks were going off. I didn't expect to see them. When they went off I pulled over, and realized it was the perfect location," Marshall shrugged. ___

_"Why were you driving around?" Mary asked. He usually only did that when he was upset. ___

_"Failure report card," Marshall replied. ___

_"What did the mighty Seth Mann not approve of?" ___

_"The lack of marriage, lack of prospects and no grandchildren to continue the family name. My brothers are both married with kids and apparently I'm a sour disappointment for him. Mom worries that I'll die alone and Dad doesn't want her to worry. So that means I get the failure report card." ___

_"So they're upset that you're not married. What's the big deal anyways? It's your life," Mary replied. ___

_"I'm apparently too fussy in my choices. They liked a couple of my girlfriends along the way and were disappointed that I didn't ask one to marry me. They were really fond of the one in Arizona." Marshall had liked her, but she wanted something more than he could offer. ___

_"What happened?" Mary asked. ___

_"Career choice. She didn't want to sit by a phone waiting to find out if I was or wasn't coming home." ___

_"You proposed?" Mary asked, shocked. Somehow she hadn't pictured Marshall in a serious enough relationship for that. ___

_"Yep, proposed and shot down quicker than you can improvise. She married an attorney and they have three kids," Marshall shrugged. ___

_"She was a ninny," Mary replied handing Marshall a beer. "Any other proposals?" ___

_"Nope, just the one. Never found someone who could put up with me long enough to stick around. I'm not going to change who I am to try and make someone happy. I realize marriage is about compromising, but I won't give up who I am and I wouldn't ask that of the person I marry either. It would only end in anger and resentment." ___

_"I like the way you think. Why is it everyone wants to change you into their perfect idea of what you should be? Raph was the same way. Neither of us liked each other's career choices. After the shooting it stopped, but I think deep down I knew it would start all over again. It was a matter of time. He was right when he said I didn't love him enough," Mary said thinking back on that. "Good thing too, I would've tried to make it work even though I wasn't happy. I've already been married once to the wrong person. If I ever brave that front again you can be sure it will be to the right guy. No more trying to force things." ___

_"You've had a revelation," Marshall quirked. ___

_"Yes, I have. You should be proud. It probably won't happen again for awhile," Mary clinked her beer bottle against Marshall's. The fireworks began to explode in the sky. "Wow, what a view." ___

_Marshall enjoyed her excitement. ___

_"I've had one too." ___

_Mary looked at Marshall confused. "What?" It was then she noticed the look in his eyes as he closed the distance between their faces. Mary felt herself panic at first, but before she could move out of the way, Marshall's lips caressed hers. She was shocked at her eager response to his kiss. ___

_Marshall was waiting for her to shove him away or smack him. He didn't care anymore. He was tired of pretending. When she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck he'd been pleasantly surprised. ___

_Mary didn't recall much of the firework show, but she's never forget that night. They had spent several hours exploring each others mouths. She had tried to go further, but Marshall had insisted it was too soon and he didn't want to ruin any chance they could have. Reluctantly she'd agreed, but not until he promised to take her out on an official date. ___

"That means I owe Eleanor fifty bucks," Stan said, disappointed.

"How come?"

"Eleanor had noted some subtle changes in the two of you after that weekend. She was hoping that you'd wake up and realize how you felt about Marshall. He would've been crushed if you'd married Raph. I told Eleanor there was no way you figured out how you felt about Marshall. I was so sure you wouldn't ever see how much he loved you until it was too late, or until you were caught blindsided," Stan replied.

There was a knock on the door, and Eleanor peeked her head inside the room.

"The groom is now at the front of the church and it's time for you to head towards the chapel," Eleanor smiled.

"Thanks. Make sure you collect your fifty bucks from Stan," Mary smiled as Stan rolled his eyes.

"I told you so. You doubted my observation skills," Eleanor said in delight before heading back out.

"Thank you, for walking me down the aisle, Stan. You've been more of a father to me than my own," Mary said, kissing the top of his head.

Stan smiled. Marshall had said the same thing to him when he asked for permission to marry her. He couldn't help but think back to that day.

_Stan had been surprised when Marshall stopped him earlier in the day and asked to talk to him privately. Stan felt a sense of dread at what could be coming. It wasn't like Marshall to not include Mary in his conversations. He agreed knowing whatever Marshall had to say was important enough to ask. ___

_Stan noticed that Marshall waited until Mary had to leave for the day. The two usually left together, but she had an appointment. Once Marshall was sure Mary was gone he stepped into Stan's office and closed the door. ___

_"What's wrong?" Stan asked, concerned. ___

_"Nothing is wrong, why?" Marshall replied. ___

_"We usually don't have conversations without your partner being involved," Stan reminded. ___

_"It's not work related per say," Marshall replied. It kind of was since if she said yes they'd be getting married and paperwork would need to be changed, but they'd cross that bridge when it came. ___

_"Are you and Mary fighting?" Stan knew they were dating. ___

_"No, I'm just not sure how to approach you with this. It's a little out of the ordinary." Marshall didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd known Stan for what seemed like forever. ___

_"It usually is when the two of you are involved. Why don't you start at the beginning and relax. I haven't shot either of you yet," Stan said, trying to get Marshall to calm down. ___

_Marshall took a deep breath. "You know that you are probably the closest thing Mary has to having a father in her life. I wanted to do this properly and somehow I don't think that involves finding her biological father. She'd shoot me for that. You've been a father figure, mentor and friend to Mary since the day you were sure we could work together. I know that you know Mary and I've been seeing each other for quite awhile now," Marshall stopped to see Stan's reaction. ___

_Stan was trying to keep the smirk off his face. He had an idea where this conversation was going. He now knew why Marshall was nervous. He nodded at Marshall in agreement and motioned for him to continue. ___

_"I love her with all my heart and soul, Stan. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I wanted to have your blessing to ask her," Marshall said. ___

_Stan smiled. "Marshall, you really didn't need to ask. There isn't a person that is better suited for Mary than you. Yes, you have my permission. She's been the happiest I've ever seen her since the two of you got together. ___

_"Thanks, Stan," Marshall replied. "No threatening to not hurt her?" ___

_"You would never do that to her. Let's face facts the two of you are as close to having children as I've ever come. I trust you both implicitly with each other. No one could ever treat Mary any better than you," Stan said, knowing it was the truth._

Coming back to the present Stan smiled at Mary. "That's what Marshall said when he asked for my blessing to marry you."

"He did?" Mary asked surprised. "That explains why you weren't shocked at the engagement announcement."

"You ready to get married?" Stan asked.

"More than you will ever know," Mary replied.

They left the bride's room and began to walk to the church entrance.

Mary looked at the bridesmaid's getting ready to enter. Brandi was her maid of honor, Eleanor and Marshall's two sister-in-laws were the rest of the bridesmaids. Marshall's oldest brother Jake was his best man, his younger brother Adam, Dershowitz and Peter were the groomsmen.

The music started and the bridesmaids began their slow march down the aisle. Mary looked at her engagement ring and smiled as she recalled the day Marshall proposed.

_They had stayed up late the night before watching a movie, eating pizza and having some beer. The make out session on the couch led to an all night love fest. The following morning Marshall came bearing coffee. He started moving the cup back and forth under her nose, so that the aroma would get her out of bed. ___

_"I should shoot you for this you know. Most people sleep in on their day off, especially after a night of extracurricular activity," Mary complained, but grabbed the coffee. ___

_"The shooting range awaits for us my dear," Marshall smiled. ___

_"I hate that you're a morning person," Mary said, finishing her coffee before heading to the shower. She entered the kitchen to find her favorite breakfast foods cooked and waiting for her. ___

_Once everything was cleared off and cleaned up, because heaven forbid Marshall leave a dish not washed in the sink, they left for the shooting range. ___

_"You do realize at this time in the morning, no one is going to be there and we can't win any bets," Mary said. ___

_"Yes, but think of the fun we can have with the range all to ourselves." Marshall waggled his eyebrows causing her to laugh. ___

_"You loon. I'm dating a nut job." Mary shook her head. ___

_"You wouldn't have me any other way." Marshall smiled back. ___

_They made there way into the range and stood side by side shooting. When they pulled in their targets to place new sheets on, Marshall looked at her. ___

_"So feel like a betting woman today?" Marshall asked. ___

_"What do you have in mind?" Mary replied, always up for a challenge. ___

_"I out shoot you this round and you marry me. You outshoot me then I'll be your love slave for the rest of your life or as long as you'll have me," Marshall said. ___

_"You're already my love slave, Marshall." Mary reminded ___

_"You can choose you prize," Marshall shrugged. ___

_"You're on. You first," Mary said, watching Marshall take his stance. ___

_He shot nine perfect shots dead center in the chest and the last one was low. Mary recognized it for the symbol it was. Marshall was giving her an out in case she couldn't commit. Once again he made sure to not cage her in. It left a warm feeling in her heart. ___

_Marshall turned to see what Mary would do. She lined up nine shots dead center and the last one hit lower than his. Removing his ear protectors he walked up behind her. ___

_"Mary Shannon, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Marshall whispered in her ear. ___

_Mary bit her lip trying not to cry. It was the perfect proposal. It was her. Nothing fancy, nothing baked into anything, yet given with sincerity and love. She turned so she could see his face. His love for her was reflected in his eyes. They were the mirror to Marshall's soul. Anything you needed to know could be read there. ___

_"You're nuttier than a whole package of Nutter Butters for wanting to spend your life with me. Yes, I will marry you, Marshall. Where's my ring?" Mary asked, trying to keep her eyes from watering. ___

_Marshall grabbed her right hand and slid a chocolate ring on it. ___

_"Marshall, engagement rings go on the left hand," Mary said trying not to laugh. ___

_"Oh, so you were looking for this one instead?" Marshall asked pulling out a black velvet box and opening it for her to see. ___

_"It's perfect," Mary replied. She pulled the ring out and Marshall slid it on her left hand. It was the perfect size. Not gaudy or big, and it wouldn't get in the way at work. She then noticed Marshall lifting the bottom out of the ring box out to reveal a chain. ___

_"I figured when we were at work it would be easier to wear it around your neck so you can beat the miscreants we deal with up," Marshall shrugged. ___

_"I love you more than an entire army of eight dollar whores," Mary replied, before grabbing his head and bringing his lips to hers. __  
_  
Mary realized Brandi had already started down the aisle. She heard the priest tell their guest to rise as the bridal march began to play.

"Are you ready," Stan asked.

"Try stopping me," Mary replied.

Stan took her arm and began to lead her down the aisle. Marshall's eyes were completely focused on Mary. Finally reaching the front of the church Stan and Mary stopped as Marshall came down to take her from Stan.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do," Stan replied.

Marshall took Mary's arm and they climbed the steps to stand in front of the priest. They had agreed to stick to the traditional vows as Mary didn't want to have to memorize anything for fear she's make a mess of it, plus she feared Marshall would get into a lecture on traditional wedding vows, their origins, and who knows what else before getting to the I do's.

With vows and rings exchanged the priest smiled. "Ladies and gentleman, I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Mann. You may kiss the bride."

Mary had to remember to keep the kiss at a PG rating. When her husband's lips touched hers she almost forgot. Marshall smiled and pulled back knowing if he didn't their guest would get a show they wouldn't likely forget anytime soon.

After all the photos were taken, they headed over to the reception hall where the food was served before the festivities began. Eleanor moved over towards Stan.

"Their fist dance as a married couple," Eleanor whispered as they watched Mary and Marshall take the dance floor.

"Do you know what song they chose?" Stan asked, curiously.

"Not a clue. Mary picked it out. She said it was perfect song for them." Eleanor shrugged as Mary wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck.

Mary smiled as her and Marshall stood in the middle of the dance floor. She never cared for being the center of attention, but tonight was the one time she'd do it willingly. It was her telling the world she loved Marshall Mann more than anything in this world. It was a statement long overdue, after a long and difficult journey.

Mary looked into Marshall's eyes. "This song that I chose is about us. What you've done for me and my life. How I'm honored to be spending the rest of it with you."

Marshall felt the tear well up in his eye and Mary swiped it away before it fell.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be emotional at the wedding Doofus. I'm the girl," Mary teased.

"You're no girl," Marshall said softly.

Mary leaned in against his chest as the song began to play. "I love you Marshall."

Marshall listened as Tim McGraw's Best Friend began to play.

_I never had no one __  
__I could count on __  
__I've been let down so many times __  
__I was tired of hurtin' __  
__So tired of searchin' __  
__'til you walked into my life __  
__It was a feelin' __  
__I'd never known __  
__And for the first time __  
__I didn't feel alone ___

_You're more than a lover __  
__There could never be another __  
__To make me feel the way you do __  
__Oh we just get closer __  
__I fall in love all over __  
__Everytime I look at you __  
__I don't know where I'd be __  
__Without you here with me __  
__Life with you makes perfect sense __  
__You're my best friend __  
__You're my best friend, oh yeah ___

_You stand by me __  
__And you believe in me __  
__Like nobody ever has __  
__When my world goes crazy __  
__You're right there to save me __  
__You make me see how much I have __  
__And I still tremble __  
__When we touch __  
__And oh the look in your eyes __  
__When we make love ___

_You're more than a lover __  
__There could never be another __  
__To make me feel the way you do __  
__Oh we just get closer __  
__I fall in love all over __  
__Everytime I look at you __  
__And I don't know where I'd be __  
__Without you here with me __  
__Life with you makes perfect sense __  
__You're my best friend __  
__You're my best friend ___

_You're more than a lover __  
__There could never be another __  
__To make me feel the way you do __  
__Oh we just get closer __  
__I fall in love all over __  
__Everytime I look at you __  
__And I don't know where I'd be __  
__Without you here with me __  
__Life with you makes perfect sense __  
__You're my best friend __  
__You're my best friend (my best friend) __  
__You're my best friend (my best friend)_

When the song ended Marshall looked into Mary's eyes.

"You're my best friend and only love. I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you exactly how much you mean to me Mrs. Mann," Marshall said, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm holding you to that cowboy. Starting tonight in our suite and especially over the next few weeks in Hawaii, I'll show you things you never knew were possible. I hope you don't have intentions of doing a lot of sightseeing, because the only sight I want to see is you and I with our bodies entwined in a bed," Mary said, suggestively.

"I like the sound of that. There are a few things though that we are going to need to come up for air for. There's so much history and interesting things that we can see and do," Marshall replied knowing it would get a rise out of his wife.

"Bad trivia. Unless it's sex trivia or new position information than you better keep it to yourself," Mary said, rolling her eyes. Marshall was about to say something else when Mary kissed him again. Once they came up for air she could tell Marshall was going to comment anyways.

"Naughty wife, me like naughty wife," Marshall said with a huge grin on his face.

When there was only an hour left before the reception was going to end, Marshall looked at Mary.

"Can we make a break for our suite? The cakes been cut, a lot of the guests are gone, we have a room upstairs and we do have to get up early for our flight. Ready to run away?" Marshall asked.

"I'm ready to spend my life with you, but I'll never run away from you" Mary smiled, and they made a graceful exit to their room.

Eleanor and Stan watched Mary and Marshall retreat from the reception hall. Eleanor looked to Stan.

"You okay?" Eleanor asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Stan replied.

"You gave Mary away today," Eleanor said.

"Yes I did, but I gave her away to the only person that I ever could. If she'd have asked while she was engaged to Raph, I don't think I could've said yes. Raph wasn't the right one for Mary. I'd known Mary and Marshall were meant for each other by their third year together. They're their own version of ying and yang," Stan smiled. "She's safe in his keeping and he's safe in hers. I'd gladly give Mary away to Marshall again. I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
